User talk:LoganPikmin/Archive 2
This is the second archive for my talk page. Do not edit it, edit here. Re:Infobox object? No, I'm good, I don't need any help at all. Rollback I really have no idea how to give any sort of powers to users beyond granting them a higher rank, sorry. To add to your current talk archive, just copy and paste a whole bunch of old messages on your current talk page to your archive. And sure, I'll help you categorize your game. Thanks for the offer, but I'm fine. Page creation Ok, I will create the Deathspiked Withering Blowhog page, however, I cannot make renders at this time. P.S., please add some captains notes to future pages as well as the current ones: Death Spiked Burrowing Snagret and Death Spiked Withering Blowhog. ---- I am not an admin, but I do have Rollback rights, which means I can roll back edits made by particular trouble users back to the last editor's edit, if that made any sense at all haha. I have been on this wiki for quite a long time though, although I don't think I am cut out for being an admin. Why, pray tell, did you want to know? Sorry bud but I do not have the authority to do that kind of stuff. I would think PikFan23 or Peach Bulborb are the ones with that responsibility. Re: Hey There Can I Be A Patroller Or Rollbacker?! Sorry, but I respectfully decline your request. On such a small wiki as Fanon, rollbacking and patrolling roles aren't really that important. Besides, several other users have those roles already. Also, asking to become promoted (especially with ?!) is frowned upon; we come to you, not the other way around. Here's what you should do: focus on improving your own articles rather than worrying about the rest of the wiki. I know you just want to help, but improving your own articles helps even more. Cheers. 15:43, 5 May 2016 (EDT) Friend Template and it'll show up.}} Miss me? I have had so much schoolwork that I keep forgetting to check Pikmin fanon to check everything. Also I have 17 days of school left so yay! I think that paods is starting to come together. One more thing what to you think about PAO? Guild of Bulborbs Hey BUDDY I'm doing fine, thanks! And I would love to use your friend userbox! I can't think of anything I need help with... but I will let you know if I do! User:StarWolf New Admin on the Board Yes, I'm just as happy as you are that I've become an admin. There's been barely any sign of admins being online save for Porple (who's visits are few and far between) and those other guys not counting PikFan who tries to be on as much as possible. And I have had your friend template on my userpage ever since I created it for you. XD Just saying this right now, I tend to welcome users once they have made an edit. Because most of the users I saw that you've welcomed have become dormant, never to make an edit or anything else. Giving you a tip, you're welcome. Re: Sorry? Why are you apologizing to me? Cheepy's the one reverting your edits. That said, he should be leaving reasons in his edit summaries explaining the undos, not just quickly reverting them. I'll talk to him about it. 12:09, 23 May 2016 (EDT) Cleaning Up I guess the first thing to do is to start categorizing… well, I dunno. I was planning on telling PikFan to start categorizing the other end of the Enemies category, honestly. Perhaps you can, if you feel up to the task? Recent edits Hey there. I appreciate that you're taking time to add categories and such, but I want to point out that you're adding one category per edit. It's better if you add all the categories in one go, rather than just editing each time to add a new category. If you're not aware of the "Show preview" button next to the "Save page" button, it's an extremely helpful tool, so please use it. Also, I've noticed that you add nonexistent categories occasionally. While this in and of itself isn't a problem, it's a problem because 1) these categories you're adding are very specific ones, and 2) you don't create the category pages. For instance, you added a Yarn Enemies category to the Yarn Bulborb page. That was a very specific category, and you also didn't create the category page. You can check my edit summaries as to why I undid or changed your other edits, too. (Also, if you decide to make categories, be sure to categorize the categories, alright?) It's pretty clear you've got some confusion when you try to help, so please ask questions. 20:38, 8 July 2016 (EDT) Ah, right. Well, be sure to check out the topic page that Cheepy just made. It'll probably be very helpful to you. And to categorize a category, just go to the category's page and add a more general category to it (for instance, you would add Category:Enemies to Category:Fire Enemies). Also, you should work on your game a considerable amount before you can get Master Bud. The main game page is kinda short, and you could stand to add quite a bit more content (areas, caves, upgrades, gameplay mechanics, etc). Besides, working on your game is sure to get you to 500 edits. 18:46, 11 July 2016 (EDT) Well, I meant that some pages already have "Category:Enemies" at the bottom of the page. If a more specific category (or categories) can be added, delete that category. If not, keep it there and decide where it should go in the future. Check out the forum page that I created if you haven't already; it'll be useful for both of us. Re: Timeline Well, by "you", I was referring to anyone reading the edit notes. And I'm not entirely sure I'll be able to add your games onto the timeline because I'm off doing other things, as if my activity didn't give that away. Re: ITS OVER 9000!! Heh, thanks. 9 archives is quite a lot, I agree. But when you've been around for 5 years and essentially taken over leadership of the wiki like I have, the amount of new talk sections add up very quickly, I found. I'll probably reach my 10th archive sooner than I think. :o Also, yay, 3000 articles! That's a lot of articles. ...A lot of articles that could use improving, lol. Really I should follow my own deletion policy and get rid of all the tiny articles that nobody cares about, haha. So the article count might drop. But yes, 3000 articles is pretty exciting! Newsworthy, even. And finally, good progress on your game, even if it's just mainly storyline. But I advise you to create other content for your game. I think you're good with the story. Now you should begin envisioning the actual game itself. What will your areas be like? What unique features will your game have? etc. (Don't actually reply to these questions, they're meant to help guide you.) Hope things go smoothly! 08:47, 29 July 2016 (EDT) Yes, I put it in the news. :P 05:11, 30 July 2016 (EDT) i be busy Hello the reason I'm not active a lot is I have a busy summer this year and I haven't been able to be on Pikmin canon as much as I've been before. Re: We miss you. Come back Hey, im not really too active here anymore cause I've been busy with other things and I haven't been motivated to create fan games. I could help out a bit if there's any issues or if you need anything. Re: What Do You Think? I think the update's good, although the headers on the sidebar are messed up a bit. And I was trying to patrol your edits on Porple's talk page but I accidentally hit rollback instead... :\ 23:51, 9 August 2016 (EDT) Oh, patrolling is a feature that allows you to check an edit to see if it's good or not. Normally I wouldn't patrol cause of the wiki's former connection issues so patrolling would take waaaaaay longer than it should, but I'm gonna start patrolling again cause the site is better. 01:23, 10 August 2016 (EDT) No. I can already do those things. As I've said before, Fanon is small enough that we don't need many patrollers/rollbackers. Just focus on your game, 'kay? 'Kay. 02:25, 10 August 2016 (EDT)